Beginners' Guide
First off, what is CorruptionX/Matrix II? CX/MX was originally two different private servers, CorruptionX and Matrix II. Both CorruptionX and Matrix II have done extremely well in the past both topping the top server lists. Due to some unfortunate circumstances after time, the two servers were forced to merge together, but it turned out to be a great decision with the server advancing very well in the RSPS scene. Rules Before we get started playing the game, it's highly recommended to first have a read of the rules so that you can know what you can do while playing on the server or posting on the forums to avoid punishment. The official list of rules can be found here. GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Starting Off To begin playing on the server you first need to either download the Desktop Client or load up the Webclient, either is just fine, but I personally prefer the Desktop Client. To get to either of these you will need to click the "Play Now" tab at the top of the page and then click on either "Play Webclient" to load up the Webclinet or "Download Client" to download the Desktop Client. You will also need to have installed Java for it to work as stated on the "Play Now" page. Once the client has loaded up you should come to the login screen, here just enter your desired username and password and log in. Then it will create the account with those details for you, assuming that the username is not already in use. If it's already in use, you'll just have to choose a different username. Now that you've logged in, you should have appeared standing just north of Edgeville bank. You will have received 1m cash, some iron armour and rune scimitar, an anti-dragon shield, amulet of glory, games necklace, ring of duelling and 100 shark. This will be enough to get you going and it'll be enough money to also buy some weapons and armour from the shop. NPCs There is one very important NPCs at Edgeville that you should know about, the Oracle of Dawn. The Oracle of Dawn is probably the most important NPC. He can teleport you to many different bosses, minigames, training areas and PvP areas, give you links to voting, donating and other important things, sell you items for many different things, and give you access to important account and character management. Here's some of what he can teleport you to: *The Grand Exchange *Nex *Bandos *Saradomin *Tormented Demons *Duel Arena *Gnome Agility *Dominion Tower *Barrows *Mage Bank *Multi Area (dangerous) *Fight Pits *Wests (dangerous) *Easts (dangerous) *Brimhaven *Corporeal Beast *Feldip Hills *Zamorak *Armadyl *Castle Wars *Trivia *Kalphite Queen *Fight Pits *Fight Caves *Queen Black Dragon *Runespan *King Black Dragon *Training locations *Cities and towns *And much more The Oracle of Dawn is also the one that sells all the starter gears, skilling items, and vote items in his Shops option. He has 9 different shops, here's a list of them. Melee Ranged Magic Food & Potions Rings & Amulets & Gloves Capes Skilling Items 1 Skilling Items 2 Vote Items You can find the Oracle of Dawn just a little north of Edgeville bank. The Grand Exchange The Grand Exchange is a system that allows players to trade items with each other very easily. To use it, all you need to do, if you would like to buy something is to click on the buy button on one of your free slots, then you just need to search for the item you would like to buy and set the price you'd like to buy it for, and if you're lucky, someone else will be selling that item, the offer will go through and the item will be bought. If you'd like to sell something all you need to do is click on the sell button on one of your free slots, choose the item you would like to sell from your inventory, specify the amount and price and, if someone else is buying it, your offer will go through and your item will be sold. Regular members can use 3 of the 6 Grand Exchange slots and Donators+ can use the full 6 slots. Commands Don't include any brackets in the command, anything in brackets are variables you must input Regular User All Players Can Use. *::changepass (new password) - Changes your password *::players - Shows the amount of players online in your chatbox *::authforumacc "forum name" "forum password" - Links your forums and in game accounts, make sure you include the quotation marks (") in the command *::switchitemslook - Switches between the old armour styles and new armour styles *::vote - Opens up the vote page in a browser so you can vote for the server *::claim - If you've voted, claims the vote points you have earned *::itemdb - Opens up itemdb.biz so you can search for items *::hideyell - Hides yells by all players *::donate - Opens up the donations page in a browser *::ticket - Sends a ticket to online staff members, only use if you need help *::empty - Clears all items in your inventory *::title (a number) - Changes your title to something else based on the number you wrote, see this guide *::kdr - Says the amount of kills, deaths you've had and your kill to death ratio aloud *::score - The same thing as ::kdr *::website - Opens up the Home Page in a browser *::commands - Opens up the commands list in a browser Donator Only users with the donator rank and higher can use these commands *::yell (message) - Sends a message in the yell channel that can be seen by everyone on the server *::dz - Teleports you to the donator zone *::setdisplay - Opens a text box for you to enter your new display name in *::removedisplay - Removes your display name if you have one set Extreme Donator Only users with the extreme donator rank and higher can use these commands *::setyellcolor - Opens a text box for you to enter the HEX code of your new yell colour *::settrollname - Sets the name of your pet baby troll Voting Voting is highly beneficial to not only the server but also you. Voting helps get the word out about the server and help the server gain more popularity and it only takes 1 minute to vote and you can do it every 12 hours. Voting also rewards with 100 vote points every time you vote. These vote points can be used to buy items in the vote shop, which is one of the options of Sigmund the Merchant. Donating Donating is a very important part of the game, donations are important to help the server grow, but not only that, they also help you. When you donate for donation status, you can gain some very helpful boosts and abilities in game. Regular donators get an XP boost, access to donator zone, access to yell channel and more. Extreme donators get all the abilities that regular donators have and even more, like a greater XP boost, the copy command and can change the colour of their yell. If you'd like to donate to the server, just click here. Extra Information If you'd like to look at some more advanced guides, just look through the guides section or look at the guide of guides which has links to many skill and general guides. If you still need some help with anything, you can just ask someone from the Staff team by submitting a ::ticket in-game or private messaging them on the forums, and they would be happy to help out. And you can also join the friends chat 'Mike' in-game, which is the official help chat.